


Love, Darwinism and Other Stories

by EnduringChill



Series: Love, Darwinism and Other Stories [1]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 05:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnduringChill/pseuds/EnduringChill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York City is dog eat dog. Competition is fierce and cutthroat on and off the stage. James T. Kirk and Harrison Johns have a sour past which plays out as the two actors compete for the lead role in the hot new musical set to hit Broadway. They will use anything and anyone to get what they desire - even if the composer gets caught in the crossfire. But who sustains the most collateral damage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, Darwinism and Other Stories

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Star Trek Into Darkness, I was inspired by all the characters and internal struggles. I knew that I did not have the sci-fi chops to attempt real Star Trek fanfiction. So I took the characters and put them into a context I could work with. 
> 
> The musical story is an original idea. The songs of the musical are not original. I hope enjoy the results.
> 
> Each chapter title is inspired by a song.
> 
> 6/18 - I am working on chapter 2 and hope to have it by the weekend. Thank you for reading!

Jim Kirk looked up at the worn marquee as he stepped from the taxi. He couldn’t tell what had played here before by the smattering of letters left on the off Broadway theatre. He considered turning around and just going home. His day was already filled with disappointment after he was passed over for a commercial for being ‘too good looking’. Who ever heard of that? Jim had never been turned away for being handsome. 

Under the direction of his agent, he was here at this dilapidated theatre to listen to a new musical destined for Broadway. He argued that he wasn’t interested in being in some fluffy remake or a rework of Bee Gees music. He was assured that it was an original work and he knew the composers. 

The stench of mold hit his nose as he walked into the lobby. Hopefully, they would not be rehearsing here for long. 

He paused in front of a girl snapping her gum while buried in a tabloid. “I’m here for the presentation.”

“Through the doors.” She didn’t bother to look up.

Clearly, she was not an actress - they never miss an opportunity to perform for anyone. 

Jim surmised that there were about 300 seats in the theatre. About 100 were already filled with clusters of actors. His eyes scanned the women first. Would any of them look familiar? That was the problem with dating aspiring actresses, thy could turn up at an audition and make a lot of trouble.

“Jimmy!” He heard a voice ring out. Luckily it was male and friendly.

Jim’s face broke into an easy grin. “Hey Leo, thought you were on a soap.”

“I was until the original actor came back. I was killed off as an imposter,” he grumbled.

“That’s why I don’t do that shit.” Jim plopped down in the adjacent seat. 

“And musicals are where it’s at?” An eyebrow raised in his direction.

“Apparently. Look at Glee and all those movies. And they are constantly look for real Broadway actors to cast in movie musicals,” Jim said. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Leo glanced around the theater. “Decent looking female leads.”

Jim looked over the sheet he was handed. “I need to be focused. I want this lead and screwing around with an actress is not how to get that.”

“Holy shit. Mr. West End is here too,” Leo chuckled.

Jim looked up. “Johns? No way.”

“He’s right over there.” Leo motioned to a lone man seated at the end of the second row. 

“Would have thought this would be beneath him.” Jim rubbed his chin.

Rarely did he feel competition from from other actors, but Harrison Johns was different. As much as Jim hated to admit it, he was that good. Harrison perched in his chair, wavy dark hair swept back to reveal razor sharp cheekbones. Where Jim was the pretty boy with sandy hair that could do no wrong and large blue eyes, Harrison was darkness and turmoil. Jim’s smile was brighter than most Broadway marquees. No one ever saw Harrison crack a genuine smile. He was excellent but serious to point of psychosis. He had been known debate creative direction and be considered a tad conceited. It wasn’t easy to steal a role from him, but Jim had managed to be charming enough to do so. 

“I should say hello.” Jim winked.

“He hates you.” Leo frowned.

“The feeling is mutual. It’s in the interest of goodwill.” Nothing brightened Jim’s day like bothering the stuffy Harrison.

Leo snorted as Jim stalked towards the paler man.

Harrison’s posture was perfect as he sat completely still reading the brief synopsis and cast list. ‘Paul’ was at the very top, and that was exactly what he wanted.

“Shouldn’t you be at a Shakespeare in the Park festival?” Jim taunted from the seat behind him.

“Is the Rent on Ice tour over already?” Harrison did not look up from his paper.

“Seriously, I never took you for a musical guy,” Jim said. 

“I like leading roles,” he responds dryly. He lifts his eyes to meet Jim’s. “Are you threatened, Kirk? It explains why you deemed it necessary to cross the room and speak to me.”

Jim smirks. “Threatened by you? Who has been nominated for a Tony?”

“Who has won?” Harrison snaps his fingers. “That’s right, not you.”

“You really flatter yourself, Harry.” Jim stood. “Break a leg.”He turned before walking away. “Oh, have you seen Christine lately?”

Harrison’s steely gaze halted. “No.”

“Funny, neither have I.” Jim shrugged. He returned to sit beside Leo again. He wasn’t sure he completely won that round, but Harrison looked uncomfortable, finally. 

* * * * * * * * * * * 

Vivienne looked out over the ensemble of actors. “Decent turn out. I’m surprised.”

Zach looked up from his disarray of sheet music. “It’s work. What actor doesn’t like work?”

“We haven’t secured funding yet,” Vivienne sighed. 

Zach touched her arm. “We will. It’s better than God’s Country.”

“Or that failed attempt at Dracula.” She pulled a face. 

“Haven’t I apologized enough for that?” Zach asked. 

“You chose that over Pride and Prejudice or Sense and Sensibilty….” Vivienne shook her head. 

“Vampires were big.” Zach shrugged. “An of course there would be two other musicals.”

Vivienne’s frown deepened. 

“It’s a better show,” Zach said. “Better book, better music.”

“Will anyone want to see a musical set in World War 2?”

“They’ve gone to see an overblown musical about a superhero and a musical about newsboys. I think there is a room for us all,” Zach said reassuringly. 

Vivienne was not completely sold when Zach turned up her apartment with an old copy of a book she self-published years ago. He found it while cleaning his own apartment after a nasty break-up, and reread it one night. The idea of Seconds- the Musical was born that night with a marathon writing session that lasted well into the next day with the help of Vivienne’s French press. 

Vivienne wanted to find something known - Some Like It Hot, Great Gatsby, On the Road. She was watching movies and wondering what could be turned into a musical. Money and rights were the problem. The only way they could get back to Broadway was to pen something original. 

Three months later, they had a director, a possible producer and an auditorium filled with interested actors.

“Christ. I should have known,” Zach muttered.

“What?” Vivienne looked up.

Zach nodded into the audience. She followed his gaze to meet those familiar blues eyes staring back at her. She knew it was possible that he could turn up today. Last she heard, he was trying to get on a TV pilot or a commercial. 

“It was too much to hope that he found his way west,” Zach grumbled.

“Come on, let’s get this started,” Vivienne said as she took center stage. “Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out today. This was the best way my partner Zach and I thought of introducing you to what we hope is a new Tony award winning musical headed for Broadway.”

“I think we’ve worked with some of you on God’s Country and ill-fated Dracula.” Zach stepped forward. “We have something much more special this time around.”

Vivienne felt his blue eyes on her as she sat at the piano. As soon as she saw his crooked grin seated among the actors in the audience, she knew she was in trouble. The months rolled back to lying in his bed. She had to remind herself that he dropped off the face of the earth. It wasn’t her fault. 

They had ten songs so far, at least five really good tunes. Zach paced the stage as he set the scene and introduced the story of Ava, an engaged USO singer and Paul, a womanizing gunner.There was the supporting story of David, a shy medic and Lyn, the nurse he pined for. Both Zach and Vivienne sang what music they had prepared. To their surprise, only five people had left before they were done. 

“Thank you so much for coming here today,” Zach announced. “If we could hear a few words from the director.”

There was a handful of gasps as Montgomery Scott, or Monty as most knew him, bounded down the aisle from the back of the auditorium. 

“He’s won three Tonys,” Leo muttered. “He must believe in this to be here.”

Jim nodded while keeping his eyes on Vivienne. His charm and ability would only get him so far, but she was the ticket to Tony and beyond.

“Thanks so much for coming in. I suspect you all like what you heard?” Monty said. “We’ve a grand show indeed. So open auditions will be held here in a week beginning at 9am sharp. Please have a song prepared and we’ll provide scenes when you come.”

Vivienne loathed auditions. Long days filled with coffee and bad take out while they suffered hundreds of aspiring actors and actresses for the diamond in the haystack.

“Remember, we are not to broadway yet. These are long days with little reward at first. But if you stick with us, you won’t be sorry,” Monty said.

Those looking for the golden ticket to Broadway sighed. Harrison knew that with hard work came great reward. He had a feeling about this one - unlike some others he tied himself to before. They had seemingly talented writers and an excellent director. They just needed him in the role of Paul.

* * * * * * * * * 

“See, that went well,” Zach said as he gathered the sheet music scattered around the piano. 

Monty was surrounded by the potential cast. 

“You know me, I’m always nervous before a presentation. That’s why I’m behind the piano and stage,” Vivienne said. 

“It’s too bad you didn’t like the spotlight. You have an amazing voice.” His gaze shifted to over her shoulder. Just by his face, Vivienne knew exactly who loomed there.

“Well I should have know James Kirk would turn up for this,” she said as she turned around.

“Vee.” His smile sparkled as his gathered her in an uncomfortable hug.

“You look great. Did you lose weight?” His eyes scanned her. 

“I took up boxing and combat training,” she said.

Jim’s gaze switched to Zach. 

“She can kick your ass, so be careful,” Zach nodded.

“Well, you look amazing. And the music sounds great,” he gushed.

“Last I heard, you were trying to get out to Hollywood.” Vivienne gathered her things in an effort to avoid those endless blue eyes. 

She had fallen under their spell before while directing an off-Broadway play. All her friends warned her about getting involved with an actor, but he quite literally charmed the pants off of her.

For the run of the show, they were blissfully together. He talked about her moving in with him. She anticipated an enormous ring. Yet after the show’s run, their run also ended. Jim was busy with auditions and after-parties. His visits and phone calls grew less and less. Eventually, Vivienne threw herself into a new musical and a few failed dates. Now here Jim was in front of her with that smirk. She wanted to display her right hook, then kiss him hard. 

“One day, I’ll get there. But my heart is still anchored in Broadway.” He placed his hand over his heart. 

Zach snorted behind Vivienne. Jim realized this would be a bit harder than he expected. Vivienne would need to be won over again. He didn’t lie, she did look fantastic. While she sang the songs she helped pen, her hand occasionally brushed a copper curl from her face. Combat training had tightened up her short frame. Even as she gazed up at him with her arms crossed, there was something unconventionally adorable about her. 

“Then I guess we will see you at auditions.” Her smile was lukewarm, yet her eyes betrayed her.

Jim opened his mouth to suggest something sooner and a little more intimate, but he knew it was far too soon. Vivienne was going to take some time to warm up to him again. 

“Yes you will.” He nodded. “Congratulations Vee. I think this is going to take you all the way to the Tonys.” 

Quickly, he leaned down to give her a dry peck on the cheek before bouncing up the aisle. 

Vivienne steadied her breath. The place his lips had brushed tingled slightly. She hadn’t felt that rush since the first time he kissed her. 

“I don’t know about you, but I need a shower,” Zach mused. 

Vivienne smiled as she looked over her shoulder. “I didn’t think he was your type.”

Zach huffed. “He should be so lucky.”

“What is this based from?” The voice was like hot cinders on the back of her neck. She turned to see a dark figure looming above her. She thought Jim’s eyes were the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. These were luminescent and otherworldly in shape and color.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Book? Movie? Play? Most musicals are rehashes of another author’s story.” His deep voice was calm with an undercurrent of menace.

“An unsuccessful book,” she answered. “Mine. You are?”

A large hand popped up in between them. “Harrison Johns.”

“English actor? We won’t have to work too hard on your dialect.” Zach stepped forward.

“What do people call you?” Harrison’s eyes stayed on her. “I’ve heard you being referred to as a few different names.”

“My name is Vivienne, but there are a number of nicknames.” She was blushing, but was not sure why. 

“What do you prefer?” His eyes braced her in one spot.

“Vivienne.”

“Then Vivienne it is. I’m pleased to meet you.” He smiled, yet it was ghostly to her.

“You’re an actor?” She felt stupid for asking such an obvious question. 

“Yes. A very good one too,” he stated. 

“Modest as well,” she mused, looking him over. His posture was amazing. He carried himself like an actor from a forgotten age. 

“I’m at the New Stages Theatre in Desire Under the Elms if you want to see for yourself. I’ve done the West End and have recently acquired my Equity here.”

“Eugene O’Neill, and you want to be in a musical?” She cocked an eyebrow.

“No, not just any. Your musical.” He turned away. “I will see you at auditions…if not sooner.”

Vivienne was a bit startled with the tall, dark presence that did not seem to get smaller as he stalked away.

“If only we continued with the Dracula idea we had…” Zach offed.

“He is a bit odd, isn’t he?”

“Yes, like ‘one of us will end up in his freezer’ odd,” Zach countered.

Vivienne smiled. “He is totally your type.”

Zach broke into a wild smile. “Oh he is. Think he’s on my team?”

Vivienne shook her head as he disappeared through the door. The only thing missing was a long swishing coat behind him. “I can’t tell.”


End file.
